


the two of us

by thelunaticghost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, it's kind of like a relationship study, ladrien, someone teach me how to write kisses, this is very fluffy I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunaticghost/pseuds/thelunaticghost
Summary: the lovesquare through the time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 98





	the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway it turns out I can only write the lovesquare while listening to sappy bollywood songs haha.

"I win again, chaton." Ladybug greeted him with a giddy smile. She stood tall, hands on hips, brighter than the moon hidden behind the clouds in the sky. She wore a smirk looking so beautiful and stunning his knees would have buckled if he was on the ground. It was one of those rare nights when Ladybug disregarded her responsibilities and just had fun i.e the best nights. Her smile was a little wider, eyes twinkling and his heart over the moon.

Chat rolled his eyes. "You got lucky."

She huffed and giggled, turning away to go to the next rooftop. Her giggles were always so adorable, it made her cheeks a little pink. He smiled at her back. He loved losing to her.

He grabbed her hand and bowed low, placing a feather light kiss on the knuckles. She froze, her eyes rounded and mouth agape with shock. No matter how many times he pulled this trick on her she always reacted just like this.

And just like every other time, she snatched her hand back and laughed, light and easy. 

"Silly kitty." She said, flicking his bell, taking out her yo-yo and gracefully swung to the next rooftop.

He followed her, slipping a little on the wet roof, his heart beating fast and loud, his ears tingling with her laughter, sweeter than any tune he had ever heard.

•••

August came with a scorching sun and a lot of changes.

Kagami flew back to Japan for further training. Alya and Nino moved in together (Nora had not been a fan of that idea and had let them know that very loudly and violently). Chloe was going to New York for some acting course. Marinette (who might be Ladybug but he can't go down that lane, not today) had gotten into Esmond and would move in the dorms a week before the semester starts.

And Adrien had moved out of his childhood home, out of his father’s dictatorship, a step towards independence.

His new apartment was quaint and smaller than his room back home but it was warmer and alive. Moving out was something Adrien wanted to do for years but seeing the empty shelves and the cardboard boxes in his old room, it dawned on him that he was going away from a house that contained his mother’s memories, comforting as ever. But then there was his father, who had not been happy with his decision to not continue to model after he turned 18 so that he could commit fully to his course at the University and then to move out. He had not even come out to see him off.

Alya, Nino and Marinette had come over to help him organize but left at his request, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He regretted sending them away. He was too restless to sleep. He could really use someone's company right then.

And so he jumped to the opportunity to go out when Ladybug came knocking at his window.

Currently, they sat side by side on a rooftop, knees touching, fingers millimetres away, the stars twinkling above. Adrien often wondered why Ladybug brought only him to this place. It didn't offer the best view of Paris but it was private because of the quiet neighbourhood. It always felt like they were secret lovers, hiding from the world in broad daylight (or moonlight as it would be usually dark) when they ended up here.

Their mood was a little pensive. Both were a little lost in their head. It was obvious that his Lady needed some company that night. And so did he.

They both tried to talk a little but eventually gave up , just sat there side by side in solace.

Ladybug's presence calmed him down. She was one constant in his life, always confident and supporting, making his heart fill with hope. She showed her adoration in the form of sweets and gifts, putting so much thought and detail in them it startled him. She picked him up when he felt low and disconnected, putting faith in him even when he often lost it. 

And if she was Marinette, then it made her so much more real, human and unattainable. Someone who was as sweet as her and determined as her wouldn't look at him twice. It hurt him a little that his affection would never be fully returned but he was fine with it. As long as he could be with her as a friend, he would be blessed and content. 

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had kissed you that day?" The voice was quiet and he would have easily missed it if not for the placid quiet of 2 A.M.

Oh that day. 

They were sitting right here, around this time. The mood was light, both talking nonsense and their laughter loud and carefree.

Until Ladybug exclaimed, "I could kiss you right now."

And before either of them could process what she had said, Adrien replied, "Maybe you should." 

He hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since.

And apparently neither had Ladybug. Adrien still finds it hard to believe that Ladybug had noticed him, had actually thought about him during the day when he wasn't around and had thought about kissing him _twice_. His brain went static at that thought. After all he had always longed for Ladybug, even when he dated Kagami, and then later Jean. His feelings for her had started out strong but eventually it dimmed down but never truly went away. The feelings were always there, like the quiet hum of the laptop when it was turned on.

Before he could even blink, Ladybug stood up,muttering under her breath, a little embarrassed.

"It's late. I should go now." She said, not looking him in the eye, holding out her hand. He took it and slowly got up, blood rushing to his ears. He resisted the urge to scratch his neck. She held him close, hand tightening around his waist just before she took the first swing. He hoped that she was not able to hear the erratic beating of his heart.

When they got back to his place, a little winded and their cheeks flushed now because of the wind too. She gently put him down, her hands lingering a little. And then she got on tiptoes and lightly pressed her lips against his pulling back before he could react.

"Good night, Adrien." She whispered cupping his cheeks and then was gone with a zip.

He just stood there stupefied, fingers hovering above his lips, the same lips that Ladybug had just pecked, until Plagg grumbled something about lovesick teens, coaxing his limbs move.

He fell asleep with the feel of her lips on his, the feel of her hands on his cheek, his heart warm.

•••

Marinette was not having a great day.

She had slept through the alarm and had to skip breakfast to get to class. Her designs were heavily criticized and now she had to do it all again. An expensive fabric was ruined when Alya had accidently spilled coffee on it. 

And now she just couldn't get the colours right.

She groaned and flopped down on the desk. Her luck seemed to disappear with her alter-ego's suit. She was so tired, the temptation of just closing her eyes and passing out right at her desk was strong. 

There was a light knock on her window and she just grunted in reply. After all there was only one person who entered her room through the window. (Leaving that one time when Alya had actually climbed the three stories on a dare.)

"Long day?" Chat Noir greeted, right at her ear. She was startled and lifted her head just to give him a stink eye. He gave an apologetic smile. She put her head back between her arms on the desk and sighed.

She had told everyone that she was to be left alone that day but he had showed up anyway. She was glad he had but was not going to voice it.

Through her peripheral vision she could she Chat- who was also Adrien, and _oh my god why was this fact making her feel things_ \- taking in the disaster that was her room: pencils, pens, papers, pieces of fabric lying about, some random pin in between waiting to needle her when she least expected. Then his focus shifted back on her, hair pinned up messily, fingers red and eyes heavy with sleep. 

His face wore a soft look, his gaze bright and full of affection. Marinette felt a bit self-conscious. Ever since the reveal that her dorky, pun-loving partner was also the boy she had mooned over, things felt a little different. Not uncomfortable but so much more raw and real and intimate.

His face scrunched up in determination, lips pressed thin and how the hell did he look so cute and why did she swoon at it.

_Get a grip Marinette, you are 19 now not 15!_

"C'mon m'lady, let's get you to bed." He lifted her up in his arms, her heart beating a little bit faster because of that nickname. She loved it when he called her that. He only called her that when they were alone.

She whimpered in protest, trying to get back in her chair. If she didn't figure that now she would never be able to. 

He just shook his head fondly at her antics, holding her firmly against his chest.

"That can wait for tomorrow, little lady. You need your beauty sleep." He said carrying her over to her bed, dodging the pins and the fabrics along the way. 

She gave up struggling and relaxed in his arms, trying to get as warm as she could. She should have closed the window.

Her thoughts drifted how she was being carried princess styled by Adrien (it's not the first time he has done this but this time she knows.) She thought about her crush on Adrien and his on Ladybug and how they had been running in circles for years. They were so oblivious. And dense. She suppressed a smile. (The funniest bit was that Adrien still doesn't know about her hopeless crush on him though. Nino had told him but he had laughed him off.)

Finally they made it to her bed and he gently put her down. 

"Good night, Marinette." He said patting her head, smiling a little. 

She took hold of his wrist just when he was withdrawing it. His eyes rounded, surprised, mouth agape.

"Stay." She whispered. "You are so warm. You know bugs get cold in winter."

He chuckled "it's not winter yet." But got in her open arms. She snuggled him closer, burying her head in his chest.

A soft "claws in" and the magical suit was replaced by cotton, claws replaced by fingers, running soothing circles on her shoulder. She drifted off to sleep wrapped in his arms and scent.

•••

Wednesday evenings were spent on Adrien's couch, the two of them finding comfort in each other's presence. It had become a tradition between them when she had one day come over for video games. Mostly they played video games, but sometimes, like today, they just sat in comfortable silence, doing their own work.

Adrien was lying on the couch, head in her lap, his long legs hanging off the handrest. Marinette scrolled through youtube, hoping something catches her eye, while her hand absentmindedly snakes into his head. His hair was soft (when was it not) and he leaned into her touch.

She gave up and closed her phone and looked over at Adrien. He looked at ease, just on the edge of sleep.

He was probably listening to a podfic about astrology which he would tell her about later. He loved talking about the distant stars and possibility of alien life and ranted about it to anyone who would listen. 

_Stupid nerd._

And now he had been prescribed glasses.

_Stupid, blind nerd._

Her stupid, blind nerd.

Alya often complained that she spent more time with him rather than her. It was an understatement. Both of them were constantly in contact through one means or another. If they were not at others place (a very common sight), they would be out fighting an akuma or patrolling. Or they would be texting. Or they would be out stupidly wandering the city, arguing which restaurant or cafe they should try out that day.

Acquaintances assumed they were dating. Her classmate had actually thought that they were engaged. ("You both have matching charms!") Maman gave her a knowing smile when she would pick up some sweets for him. Papa had actually greeted him as son-in-law but he was too scared to correct him. ("What if he gets akumatized again?" He had argued, face pale.) Even Nino had said that being in the same room as them was sickening because of the unresolved tension.

Alya had sighed and told her to just ask him out already and put everyone out of misery. "Besides what's there to lose, 'nette?"

_What was there to lose?_

Their partnership. The banter. Theses Wednesday nights. The flowers left at random places with a note and a pun. The silly jokes, eye rolls and nose boops. The little touches when they were out with friends. The eyes seeking out the other's even when the room is full of people. The unwavering trust when the other is about to do something reckless. Their quiet conversations at 2 A.M., voices so low they would whisper into each other's ears. The companion she had been confiding in for years and who was so precious, so close to her heart that she didn't know if she could go a day without him. 

_Him._

Her partner who was lolling off in her lap, wearing ladybug PJs. Whose heart was so pure and full of love she wondered how lucky she got to find him and win his trust, his love. Why was she afraid when she knows that no matter what happens, he would still be there by her side?

His eyes opened when her hand went still at that thought and blinked as if he had woken in a stranger's house. He really did look like a lost kitten. His eyes found hers and he relaxed again, her presence reassuring, sinking back in the couch,eyes closing again

Seeing this made her heart swell, getting so big she thought that it would burst right out of her. She knew that she loved him, her feelings getting deeper and stronger as the years passed. It was a fact when it came to her. But right then she realises how strong those feelings were. She felt like she was drowning in it, too helpless to even move.

Adrien seemed to sense the change in her mood (because of course he did) and partially got up on his hands, a worried look on his face. 

"Bug?" he called.

She didn't say anything. 

"Mari?" He called, again. "Are you o-"

His words were cut off as she pulled him towards her and bended down to press her lips against his. She had never imagined that she would have to bend down to kiss her horrendously tall partner but then again many things weren't going the way she had thought so why would this be any exception. 

He kissed back, a hand cradling her cheeks so tenderly she melted. The kiss was rough as if they were trying to make up for the lost time. And maybe they were. They broke apart gasping for air but kissed again, this time slower, Adrien now sitting in her lap.

Eventually they stopped. She rested her head on his ,eyes still closed, a small smile forming on her face.

They would be more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always great!! 
> 
> tumblr: eggrestes


End file.
